board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Auron's Contest History
Who is Auron? While "Tee-dus" is busy whining his way through most of FFX, Auron is the quintessential badass that guides Tidus through his journey. Auron's role in the beginning of FFX is to simply introduce Tidus to his story, but as the game progresses, you realize that FFX is every much Auron's story as it is Tidus's. In a game that features some horrible voice acting, a storyline that doesn't get interesting until the game is 65% complete, and nonexistent difficulty, Auron is the glue that holds everything together. Auron keeps players interested in a game that would otherwise be very dull by most standards. Even the people that loathe FFX love Auron. Auron is more than a simple badass with a big sword. He has a brilliant story to go along with his character. The main story in FFX revolves around Sin. Only the Final Aeon can kill it, and only a Summoner can call the Aeon forth. But there is more to it than simply walking up to Sin and casting a spell. A Summoner must go on a pilgrimage across Spira, pray at every temple, and collect every Aeon. The journey ends at Zanarkand, in which the Summoner contracts the Final Aeon. It seems simple enough, but Spira is a world in which nothing in what it seems. Auron was a guardian for Lord Braska, a Summoner who defeated Sin before the events of FFX were ever set into motion. But because Sin always gets resurrected, Auron has returned to aide the Summoner Yuna in her quest to do the same. Auron is very aloof towards the party, and oftentimes chooses to neglect telling everyone anything. But oftentimes, it is what's left unsaid that makes an amazing character, and Auron is the perfect example of this. He also kicks ass in battle to boot. He is by far the strongest character in the party, which is golden for those of us fond of the Attack command. He remains the central physical damage dealer until very late in the game, so not only is Auron a good character both in and out of battle, but he also sees a lot of use. There used to be a heated debate about who the most popular character in FFX was, but over time, Auron has proven himself worthy of the title despite not even being the main character of the game. "Outside the dream world, life can be harsh -- even cruel, but it is life." -Auron Auron's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 17-10 Summer 2003 Contest - East Division - 8 Seed * Eastern First Round --- Defeated (9) Tails, 70199 64.47% - 38685 35.53% * Eastern Quarterfinal --- Lost to (1) Cloud, 31470 27.80% - 81716 72.20% * Extrapolated Strength --- 20th Place 27.80% Summer 2004 Contest - Midgar Division - 3 Seed * Midgar First Round --- Defeated (14) Scorpion, 58404 64.85% - 31660 35.15% * Midgar Quarterfinal --- Defeated (6) Ness, 53602 65.04% - 28806 34.96% * Midgar Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Sephiroth, 26356 32.30% - 55252 67.70% * Extrapolated Strength --- 20th Place 27.38% Auron isn't the strongest character out there, but he is a character who can and will hold in own in any match he is involved in. 2003 could have been a decent year for him, but thanks to some horrible underseeding, Auron ran smack into Cloud's championship buzz saw after his solid win against Tails. In 2004, Auron got a seed worthy of his strength, and he did not disappoint. He didn't blow away Scorpion or Ness, but he managed very solid victories against them before bowing out against the other Final Fantasy 7 powerhouse, Sephiroth. Auron remained extremely consistent in his two contest appearances and thanks to an upcoming cameo in Kingdom Hearts 2, Auron has nowhere to go but up. Auron may never be able to take down the contest elites, but you'll never see him go down to characters like Donkey Kong or KOS-MOS, either. Auron is a solid character with a static, Sweet 16 type of strength. The only way to really keep Auron down is to snub him from the contest altogether, a la Aeris. Summer 2005 Contest - Zebes Division - 2 Seed * Zebes Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Big Boss, 67639 71.47% - 27000 28.53% * Zebes Semifinal --- Lost to (3) Ganondorf, 45514 45.90% - 53655 54.10% * Extrapolated Strength --- 22nd Place 28.30% Auron over Ganon was a very sexy upset pick pre-contest, for many reasons -- the biggest of them all was how close Tidus came to Ganon in 2003 and the fact that many felt that Auron was stronger than Tidus. Ganon possibly being overrated by the Spring 2005 stats was another good reason, though it didn't take long for Ganon to come out and dominate Auron in that match after Auron's impressive first round performance. With this said, Auron isn't nearly as weak as the Summer 2005 stats suggest due to Samus/Ganon being left unadjusted. Auron is likely still a force in these things, and he's capable of beating many of the characters that placed ahead of him. Summer 2006 Contest - Time Division - 3 Seed * Time Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Alucard, 74808 64.40% - 41537 35.60% * Time Semifinal --- Defeated (7) Sub-Zero, 80252 59.63% - 54325 40.37% * Time Final --- Lost to (1) Crono, 56865 45.50% - 68115 54.50% * Extrapolated Strength --- 16th Place 37.82% Another contest, another ho-hum predictable path for Auron. I still hold out hope in a Final Fantasy X-Zero and a huge Auron boost one day <_< Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - Group 3 * Division 2 Round 1 --- 1st place, 64543 43.26% - Shadow, 39185 26.26% - Pyramid Head, 24148 16.18% - Chris Redfield, 21339 14.30% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 1st place, 48423 35.83% - Ryu, 35350 26.16% - Bowser, 32529 24.07% - Shadow, 18842 13.94% * Division 2 Final --- 3rd place, 26021 18.16% - Cloud Strife, 71041 49.59% - Ryu, 29007 20.25% - Marcus Fenix, 17188 12.00% Horribly predictable. That has described Auron's entire contest career. The thing that irritates me most about his predictable path this year is that this format benefits him greatly. After all, Auron is a massive fan favorite, and that was obvious from his first two matches. He dominated his first round match, even with a decent midcarder in Shadow there. Then he got more than a third of the vote with two very strong characters, Ryu and Bowser, in the poll as well. That speaks volumes about his fan favorite status. But then Auron was stuck in a dead end in this division because Cloud was in it, too. The prospect of SFF from the site's second strongest character did not bode well for him, though he still performed admirably despite that. Maybe one of these days he'll have a contest path that's actually debatable. Auron is a character who should not be wasted in these contests, that's for sure. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 8 - Group 2 * Division 8 Round 1 --- 1st place, 50759 39.50% - Sub-Zero, 34544 26.88% - Rydia, 22461 17.48% - Marcus Fenix, 20745 16.14% * Division 8 Round 2 --- 1st place, 45155 34.64% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 38702 29.69% - Sub-Zero, 26756 20.52% - Sandbag, 19756 15.15% * Division 8 Finals --- 3rd place, 23048 17.23% - Sephiroth, 51492 38.49% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 37722 28.19% - Kratos, 21528 16.09% After the previous contest it was largely agreed that Sonic was in trouble and Auron was the one that showed it. Auron is often considered to be just behind the other Square near-elites, but in this contest it was his time for shine. Sadly his time didn't last very long since his next round opponent was Sephiroth which all, but guaranteed Auron's demise. He was able to salvage some pride by defeating Kratos despite being SFF. Auron has to be the most unluckiest character in the bracket. The only contest where his loss was not at the hands of a Square character was 2005. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 3 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Aeris Gainsborough, 29758 57.64% - 21870 42.36% * Gear Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Zero, 28173 56.69% - 21424 43.31% * Gear Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Squall Leonhart, 32370 48.19% - 34800 51.81% * Extrapolated Strength --- 13th Place 35.04% After Auron's defeat against Sonic some people thought Auron had what it takes to hang around the likes of Vincent or Squall, in this contest we got our wish. In the first two rounds Auron performed as expected and while that is decent considering his strength it isn't enough to defeat Squall as we saw in the division semifinals. However Auron did prove that he remains a serious powerhouse in this contest. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 5 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 1st place, 11625 45.56% - (14) Revolver Ocelot, 8396 32.90% - (23) Roxas, 5497 21.54% * Division 7 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 14319 37.01% - (8) L-Block, 15860 40.99% - (2) Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 8513 22.00% Auron was expected to reach the third round where he would battle against Tifa as to which near-elite Square character was stronger. His first round match was a bit lackluster though that could have been explained by LFF from Roxas. With joke characters flopping it was expected Auron would easily win his second round match, but after the board vote L-Block made the quick comeback and took the lead and while Auron was able to keep close being close against a joke character is not good news. As the night came rallies began to pop up for L-Block effectively ending Auron's contest. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 3 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- Defeated - (14) Lucina, 20132 65.44% -- 10630 34.56% * Division 6 Round 2 --- Defeated (11) Vincent Valentine, 16396 55.8% - 12989 44.2% * Division 6 Semifinal --- Defeated (10) Sub-Zero, 17609 56.71% - 13440 43.29% * Division 6 Finals --- Defeated (1) Geralt, 15582 53.14% - 13739 46.86% * Legends Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Sonic the Hedgehog, 13194 45.68%, 15688 54.32% * Loser Bracket Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Solid Snake, 9971 38.52%, 15915 61.48% Final Fantasy as a whole has decayed, but the characters that actually matter can always be counted on, and Auron was one of them. After handily beating a weak Nintendo character, Auron passed by an overhyped FF character, continued to not let Sub-Zero subdue him, and held his own against the star of the acclaimed Witcher series to win his division. The Noble Nine was next, and it became pretty clear that 2008 was a fluke and Auron will never beat Sonic again. The double elimination bracket was next, but one of the few GameFAQs legends that were upset proved too strong for Auron. Nevertheless, it was his best contest ever. And who knows if Square one day gives him another shot with an Final Fantasy X-Zero? Category:Contest Histories